The Silent Guardian
by GhostyGhoul
Summary: Being a crowns guard and ward to king Regis, as well as a childhood friend to Noctis, Anna takes her position as a bodyguard and comrade very seriously. She's skillfully trained and more than capable on the battlefield, but it's hard to be outside the citadel for the first time, especially when no one understands sign language.
1. Chapter 1

I still remember the first day I started to actually understand Noctis, the first day I began to actually like being around him.

My mother had passed away not three days prior, and my father had locked himself in his lab without a word to anyone beyond. He pumped out medicine and needed items through a slot in the door.

I had fallen ill and no medicine that I was given seemed to be working. After only a week, I was bedridden and barely able to speak, my body aflame with fever and pain so sharp I begged for death.

I fell into a deep sleep, and when I woke Noctis was in the room with me, curled up in my window seat asleep. He was so small compared to the large vaulted window and he seemed so peaceful.

I had found out the day after that my father had been poisoning me because he couldn't stand to "see my mother's face on me." When I had been getting worse instead of better, Noct had personally gone to his father and ask that I be tested for possible poisoning and, a little reluctantly, Regis had brought in an apothecary from the streets of Insomnia to examine me. They had found fatal doses of three different poisonous plants in my system and told Regis it was a sheer miracle that I had lived as long as I did without proper treatment. After my treatments began, Regis had tried and stripped my father of all his rank, banishing him from the kingdom and its associated territories.

The sickness had taken my voice, leaving me unable to communicate without some sort of writing pad and pencil. A tutor came in day after day to teach me a language built on gestures, which was also being taught to various other personnel at the citadel so I could better communicate. With this, I also dove headfirst into my studies on plant life and the work of both my mother and father. Once I was well enough, I even began training in combat with Gladiolus (much to his obvious displeasure at first) and training in tactical execution and political standings with Ignis.

Every moment I could, I was studying and training and experimenting. My determination to improve caught the attention of multiple people in the citadel, and it wasn't long before I was attending political meetings with Ignis, private lessons with Cor, and receiving imported supplies for experimentation in my father's old lab. I rejected the opportunity to go to a school for the deaf and instead opted for private tutors so I could concentrate on my studies even while performing other tasks like strength training or swordplay.

And then I got sick again.

I had run my body ragged and it had started to take a toll on me, not to mention the already weak state I had been in due to the poisoning in my childhood. I was ordered directly to take it easy for a few months, only allowed to continue on my studies and some light lab work with curatives and non-hazardous materials. It was at this time that I had really gotten to know Noct more intimately, as he would visit me often in my lab or study and we began becoming better acquainted as friends. When my downtime was lifted, we became sparring partners and study-mates, often spending time in one another's company until the wee hours of the night. When he had downtime, sometimes he would nap on the couch in my study or poke around and ask questions while I made potions and poison flasks.

A month before he started high school, Noct came to me and told me he was getting his own place in Insomnia for the time being. I was both elated and sad from the news, happy for him to be getting away from everything, but also sad that I wouldn't be seeing him much around anymore. He promised to keep in touch and we spent as much time as we could together before he moved away.

He kept his promise, calling me at least once or twice a week to update me on his life, his studies, his loathing for Ignis's mother-hen behaviour.

"Remember that guy from middle school I told you about, Prompto?" He laughed with a smile on my screen, "he came up to me today before school started when I was on my way to homeroom, acted like we had never talked before and introduced himself. He's changed a lot, lost a lot of weight and he's actually taller than me now."

 _Sounds like you two hit it off pretty well, I'm glad you're making friends._

"Well, I wouldn't say plural 'friends.' It's the same as middle school, everyone gawks at me like I'm some sort of rare jewel they want to snatch up, makes me uncomfortable." He frowned, leaning his head on his hand.

 _But Prom doesn't_ I reminded him _Not anymore at least._

"Nah, that he doesn't." He smiled, "I think he's the first person at the school to call me something other than 'your majesty' or 'Prince Noct.'" He wrinkled his nose and I silently giggled at him.

"So how are things at the Citadel? I mean, Ignis brings me notes and Gladiolus sometimes likes to chat, but how are things going with you?"

 _They tell me I've become just like my mom_ I signed, _I've been placed in the Crownsguard, my initiation is friday. I'll be one rank directly below Cor._

"Whoa," Noct whistled, "Congrats Anna, does Gladiolus know you're gonna be his boss yet?"

 _He'll know soon I suppose,_ I beamed, _I also found a new strand of wildflower that helps with bruises in small doses and in large doses can cause painful blistering. I'm developing it into a wax that can be used on blades to give them a little extra oomph._

"That sound absolutely terrifying," Noct shook his head, "I definitely want to see this in action for myself. I gotta get off here though, Ignis just came in and he's looking at me like I've done something wrong. I'll talk to you later Anna." He let out a heavy sigh as he spoke.

 _Tell him I said hello and please be nice to him._ I signed quickly before letting the call drop. I mimic a sigh. Noct may be my best friend, but sometimes I just want to strangle him for being such a brat. I understand _why_ he is the way he is, but that still doesn't excuse most of his behaviour, especially toward people like Ignis.

I decide to call it an early day and take my medicine before heading out to the aviary garden where Nia is trotting around chasing a small squirrel. She catches it after a moment and snaps her beak down to kill it before chomping at it. I let her be while I check up on my garden and pick some of the vegetables that are ripe, loading them into a small basket I keep on the bench. No sooner did I finish pulling a few weeds did Nia come trotting over and nuzzled my neck, thankfully without any leftovers from her meal. I let her roam about, tossing vegetables for her and running through her training a few times over before settling down in a patch of shrubbery that she had flattened out into a makeshift sort of nest. I would've probably fallen asleep there too if it wasn't for one of the servants, a lovely young woman named Mirell, who shook my shoulder lightly and told me it was time for supper.

I remember how strange it used to be to dine with the king when I was a child. Because my father and mother had been well respected by Regis, I often was dragged into the dining hall to eat, sitting to the left of Noct. Now, I eat in the hall with Regis as a sort of courtesy, partly because Noct no longer stays at the Citadel and I don't want him to eat alone and partly because I'm technically his ward and should dine with him as any of his "children" would.

We eat usually in relative silence with Regis commenting every so often about the food or the day. It's hard for me to keep up conversation while eating sometimes because I have to put down my utensils to "talk." Thankfully, it's not rude to sign with my mouth full though. After our plates are clean, we typically sip on hot tea and eat small baked pastries, and that's when most of our chats actually take place.

When we have the time to talk, we usually steer clear of political manners as much as possible.

"Can I ask you something, Anna?" Regis says lightly, setting his teacup down on the table and looking at me rather strangely. It was if a great weight had been dropped onto his features, a look that scared me often when I see it.

 _Of course._ I sign with one hand, placing my cup down as well.

"Soon, Noctis will be taking a journey to Lunafreya for their marriage, I'd like you to go with him." His words shocked me.

 _Go with him?_ I signed slowly, unsure, _but I figured only his men would join. You know, like a bachelor's trip or something?_

"Yes, he will be bringing his crownsguard with him, and that will include you," he looked behind me out the large paneled windows, "I ask this of you because I know you've never traveled beyond these walls. I ask this of you because I know you will keep my son safe, and because I think it will be good for you."

I looked down at my lap. There was something to his tone that didn't settle right with me, a sound in his words that seemed to say something more, so much more.

What exactly was he trying to tell me?

 _I'd like that,_ I sign while trying to keep back the worried tears that threatened to peak through, _thank you, Regis._ I will not cry, mother said that to cry was to worry and to worry was to wish someone else's death. I will not cry.

"I do wish you'd stop calling me that," Regis cracked a smile, a small light of humor in his eyes again, "As my ward, you are like a daughter to me, you can call me as such you know."

I shook my head with a smile, _force of habit I suppose, mother always scolded me when I didn't address you properly._

"You're mother was a very interesting woman indeed," he laughed, leaning back with his tea again, "she had a way of making her presence known even when silent, a sneaky and near unpredictable fighter with the soul of a true warrior." He looked me dead in the eye, "she would have been so proud to see you as the woman you've become, I can guarantee that."

My heart hammered painfully at his words and a lump formed in my throat. Times like these made me all the more thankful that I didn't have to speak.

 _That's all I've ever wanted_ I smile. Mirell came in and began clearing our place settings slowly, giving Regis enough time to finish the last of his tea before he stood, offering me his hand and walking with me out into the hall. From here, he'd head to the consul room and then to his study for most of the rest of the night. If he's lucky, he'll be asleep before the sun begins it's next cycle over the horizon and he'll be able to sleep for more than an hour, only to start the day all over again. I can't help but stare after him as he walks, a new cane in his hand that rests so his ring clacks against the head every once in a while.

When I'm safely in my room, I allow myself to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

~A few years later, a few days before the trip~

I wake in a cold sweat, my hands shaking violently as I try with uneven gasping breaths to calm myself down. The room is spinning and my chest is sore as I will myself to count inside my head until I can breathe evenly again.

Another nightmare.

I pad around barefooted to my bathroom and throw on the hot water in the shower, adjusting the temperature a minute before slipping out of my nightclothes and under the spray. As I wash and get dressed, I go over my list of things I need to do today, making mental notes and every so often walking to the notepad on my table and scratching something down. I always remember things better when I hear them out loud so I usually have to make lists that Ignis will read off and discuss with me while I'm in strength training.

I go through my usual day: Morning routine, breakfast, medicinal work, strength training, school, acrobatics, lunch, poison work, sword training, agility training, homework, Experimental work, chocobo training, dinner, tea, nightly routine, bed.

The days of monotony continue before I receive a new call from Noctis, the tone on my computer scaring me so badly that I nearly knock over a flask of acid on my desk.

"Hey Anna," Noct's tone is….sad.

 _What's up? You look super depressed._ I can't help but ask.

"I saw dad on the news the other night, since when does he use a cane?" he seemed to look through me, "I bitched at Ignis last night, he was telling me I'll have to step up into my duty and I just-" He sighed.

 _He's your dad Noct, you have every right to be emotional about all this,_ I moved the laptop so he could see me better, _and Iggy knows that, he's just trying to fill his own place, you know?_

"Yea," Noct's frown deepened, "You think he's pissed at me? Maybe I should apologise."

 _Anyone with a conscious would,_ I mimic a sigh, _more than just an apology, I think you should show him. Put in some effort and that'll be all the proof he needs that you were listening. You know Iggy's not one for words but actions._ He squinted while watching my hands move about and had me repeat a few things again before he got what I was saying and leaned back in his chair, looking at the ceiling.

"Tomorrow's the day, you know. The day I come back to the Citadel and prepare for the wedding," he squints his eyes, "I guess I'm coming home."

I rub my finger along my speaker, the crackling noise making him look down at me.

 _I'm excited to see you again,_ I smile, _and I know Nia will be excited to ruffle her feathers at you, she like napping with people._

"Now that is something I can get excited about," he laughed and the sound made my entire body relax and tingle with happiness. It's been a long time since I've heard anything more than a chuckle from him, and even those have been rare as of late with everything that's been happening.

"I'm excited to see you again too, Anna," he gave me a sideways smile, "I'm gonna have to take you down here sometime, show you the arcades and the food shops. They have a super spicy curry in a small shop right around the corner from my school that I know you'd die for. Oh, and you get to meet Prom too, he's been training with Gladdy and is and is going to be initiated with D class tomorrow."

 _Prompto's gonna be a Crownsguard?_

"Yup," he chuckled, "anyways, I'm being flagged down by him now, we're gonna finish loading up and I'll be home by lunch tomorrow. Dad wants to see me before my road trip to Luna." He waved and let me sign a quick goodbye before he ended the call.

Tomorrow's the day.


	3. Chapter 3

The Citadel was in a busier bustle than I had seen it in a long while, people running around to prepare this and that for the 'return of the prince.' The overwhelming amount of people in the halls and most of the rooms left me in a constant state of anxiety anytime I had to move rooms, so I snuck out from my lab and settled in the garden with Nia, curled up in her feathers with my sketchbook. I must have drifted off a bit because at some point one of the servants had come in and shook me awake, telling me my presence was needed in the training hall.

The graduation.

I had nearly forgotten about the initiation process today. Prompto and a small boy by the name of Julric were both being admitted into the crownsguard officially, both in D class: the class of firearm and mechanical weaponry. All the class heads were to be in attendance, and as the only member of S class (named Strategic Implication of Abstract Weaponry, although I prefer the term pyro with a knack for throwing acid in peoples faces) I'm technically the head of the department. I look around the room and notice Gladiolus, standing with his arms crossed and a wicked grin on his face as per usual. He notices me and waves a small hello, which I return gladly. Of all the friends I have made here, Gladio has been an astral-sent blessing.

Beside him on the right is Cor Leonis, who's been a sort of hardass surrogate dad for me the past ten years or so, and on his left is Ignis Scientia, another close friend of mine who's probably only here to make sure all the paperwork checks out. He looks rather tired, even with his glasses on to block the most of his under-eye bags. He sips on a can of Ebony coffee while we wait for the others to show.

After a long-breathed speech from Cor and the distribution of two uniform jackets, we're dismissed from the ceremony. I can't help the bubble rising in my chest as I go over to Iggy and Gladio, who both greet me kindly and fall into conversation. After a few moments, Prompto comes bounding over, and I'm somewhat taken aback at his excited and bubbly nature.

 _So that's why Noct calls you Sunshine._ I sign and he gives me an odd stare that makes my heart sink a little. Does he not know sign?

I'm just about to pull out my paper pad from my back pocket when he stops me, waving his hands as if in surrender.

"Sorry, sorry, Noct and Specs have been teaching me but I still have trouble, what does this sign mean?" He mimics my sign for Noct and I fingerspell out his name and then he asks about Sunshine, which, thankfully, Ignis translates for him so I don't have to try spelling it out. Once he has both components to the sentence his cheeks flushed, making his freckles look slightly green and laughed.

"Yea, he calls me that all the time."

I found it actually kind of nice to talk to Prom, his short attention span from his energy seemed to make reading my fastsigns easy for him, and it was kind of nice to have someone who didn't know my language all that well, kind of like a refresher course on how to fully communicate something efficiently. Iggy and Gladio kept up with the conversation as well, every so often helping Prom with a sign or two when he would freeze and awkwardly ask me to repeat something.

"Well we'd probably better get something to eat, Noct's apparently going to be in company with Regis until tomorrow," Ignis sighed, arranging the cuffs on his shirt a moment, "I think I will sneak into the kitchen in the west wing, the rest will be far too crowded."

 _You're gonna make us dinner?_ I bounced with excitement. With Noct away and Iggy acting as his personal secretary and mother-hen, he hardly cooked at all the past few years.

"Well I suppose we have something to celebrate, with Prompto being admitted in our ranks and the prince home afterall." He gave a lazy grin, the sort of look he used to give me when we stayed up way too late doing research. He would look at me and ask a question and if I answered correctly he'd always give me that lazy half-assed smile and laugh out a "correct, two points to the lady across the room!"

"I wish Noct could eat with us through," Prom half-whined.

"We'll be going on a road trip with him, we'll have plenty of time with his royal highness," Gladio chuckled, smacking Prom on the back to get him moving, "let him have a few meals with his dad." I couldn't help the small pang in my chest. Ever since Noct left, I had been eating every supper with Regis with tea afterwards. Would that stop now that Noct returned? Or was this just for tonight?

I shook the thought from my head. Gladio's right, let him have time with his dad. Afterall, I'm only Regis's ward, I'm not his daughter.

That thought made the pang worse so I slowed my pace so I walked in line with Iggy. He always seemed to have a way with knowing what was on my mind, and was never one to try to coddle or make me talk about it. His presence is a comforting one as we dip down through the halls to the west wing (AKA the guest wing.)

As suspected, the wing is almost completely deserted, spare two maids and a butler who are making rounds in the guestrooms to keep the dust from settling. The kitchen is much smaller than the one in the main part of the Citadel, with the dining room attached with a small breakfast bar with high stools. I offer to help cut vegetables and Iggy busies himself with making some sort of sauce and protein on the stove while I hack away at the other ingredients, careful to make all the pieces relatively the same size.

"Oh come on Sunshine boy, you can say it. You've been staring at her ass since you walked in the building," Gladio roared laughing, smacking prom's shoulder not too roughly.

"T-that's not true!" Prom flushed and I mimicked a laugh before smacking my palm on the counter to get their attention.

 _I'm not deaf you know_ I grinned _and it's okay Prom, I don't mind you staring at my ass, all the guys do it, even Iggy._ I heard a clang behind me and I couldn't help but grin like a cheshire cat when Prom's face grew redder and Gladio nearly fell from his stool laughing. Even Iggy's face was slightly pink, although he'd never admit it was anything than a side effect from the heat of the stove.

I didn't realise until then how badly I had missed having people around. For a long while, I've kept myself isolated from everything except supper with Regis, calls with Noct and my naps with Nia. I hadn't even been sparring with Gladio or studying with Ignis like I used to, and all of my tutors had been dismissed only a few months after Noct left because I had passed all my final exams for classes early so I could have more time in my lab. Looking around at the guys, I felt relieved in a way I didn't know I needed.

I got so lost in my thoughts that Iggy's hand on mine made me jump out of my skin.

"Why don't you sit, I'll finish up from here." He wouldn't say it out loud, but in getting lost in my head I had the knife poised, almost chopping the tips of three of my fingers off if he hadn't stopped me. He never says things like that out loud, probably the political side of his upbringing. I could hear his mother's voice screeching at him in my head _you never, never point out a flaw like that in company or you'd might as well tell the king he is unfit to rule. Don't ever let me catch you again or so help me you'll be kneeling on rice for your studies the rest of the week!_

I always hated when his mother would visit.

That's another thing Iggy won't admit out loud. He hates her visits too.

I hop up into a stool beside Gladdy and the two of them slip me into the conversation with an ease I'm more than grateful for, with Iggy popping in every so often with a comment here or there. Iggy serves a glazed chicken with lots of vegetables over a bed of rice that's both sweet and salty and practically melts in my mouth. He offers wine, which I politely decline, and fills up a glass of unsweetened iced tea for me before settling into a stool himself. We eat and talk for what seems like eternity and then Gladio excuses himself for the night, followed closely behind by Prompto, leaving me and Iggy with the dishes.

"You should probably rest as well, tomorrow will be a very busy day I assume," Iggy says plainly as he places the final plate in the second sink for me to rinse and dry to be put away before stripping off the obnoxiously yellow gloves "I appreciate the help."

I tuck the plate away and fling the towel over my shoulder, _I'm going to go visit Nia if you wanna come. You look super tired._

"Do I?" He gives a small chuckle, pulling his glasses off and rubbing his eyes, "I suppose I have been, I'd like to see Nia as well."

 _Are you okay?_ I can't help the worry on my face.

"Yes," he puts his glasses back on, "for once, I think I can say that and mean it. Yes, I'm okay."

And that was it as we set off to the garden in silence.

"I'm quite surprised she's grown to be so large," Iggy said lightly, smoothing his hand into Nia's feathers on her neck, promoting a squeaky sound from her. His smile was soothing as he scratched her under the chin and she gave a little happy jump, ruffling her wings out before trying to peck his glasses from his face.

"Some things never change," he chuckled, moving to readjust said glasses.

 _She still does it to me too,_ I beam, _it's one of the reasons I wear contacts mostly now._

"Quite," he crouches down and surveys the garden, "You've been having quite the harvest, these tomatoes look especially healthy," he plucks one from the vine and examines it. I tap his shoulder to get his attention.

 _Careful_ I smile, _I use these mostly for training Nia, she knows that a vegetable plucked from the garden is hers to enjoy._ I point beside him, where she flutters, awaiting command while staring intently on the red fruit in his hand.

"What does she know?" He straightens up and Nia follows, straightening her spine and striking a confident pose.

 _She's thoroughly trained, but you have to use hand signals._ He nods and then turns to Nia, placing the fruit on the bench before signing her to sit, which she does without hesitation. He then motions for her to stand and bow, which she follows quickly and then keeps her head down, straightened up, and awaits her reward. She chomps at the tomato and has it down in three bites, ruffling and squeaking in joy while I thumb the seeds off her bill.

 _Still a messy eater, but she's getting better at eating slower now_. I let her nuzzle in my hair.

"You've done well in training her, very impressive." Iggy sits on the bench and I settle beside him while Nia wanders around, her attention caught by something off in the distance again.

 _I can't take all the credit, you're the reason she's alive after all._

"I put a mediocre brace on her wing and found a book on what to feed a chocobo, that's hardly anything to get credit over." He waved his hand dismissively before leaning backwards and removing his glasses, placing them in his lap and closing his eyes. These are the rarest moments I've come to cherish from all of my friends here at the Citadel, when I see them relax into the quiet and allow themselves a moment of reprieve. It used to make me feel like I was invisible, but now I see it for what it is.

I'm the one who they know doesn't mind the silence. I'm the one they know can keep a secret. They know I understand the need to take a breath so I can move on, and they're comfortable enough with me to let go.

I slept in the garden with Nia that night not long after Ignis excused himself to his room. If I could, I would spend every night like this, out amongst the flickering stars while curled in the feathers of my childhood friend. To hear the small whistling breaths through her beak and feel the fluttering of her heart pitter-patter against my shoulder or forehead was like being rocked slowly in a gentle stream.

Those were some of the best night sleep I would ever get in life.

The next morning I was awaken once more by one of the servants, her warm smile and kind eyes were welcome as I peeled myself out of my nestle of feathers and fed Nia her breakfast of smoked meat and fresh vegetables from the garden. From there, I smoothed out and fixed her feathers where I had been laying and made sure she didn't have any blood feathers or anything that needed to be handled.

"When you're ready miss, king Regis has requested you for breakfast within the hour," one of the servants, a tall man with broad shoulders carrying a tray broke down with newly polished silverware and cups, spoke from the doorway with a polite bow. I signed a thank you and made my way groggily to my room to shower and dress.

I couldn't help but feel both relieved and anxious. I usually eat breakfast alone in my study or lab, but I suppose this is a special occasion so I probably shouldn't look too far into it.

Breakfast was served in large steaming trays across the wide banquet table. Traditionally, Noct and I would sit at the farthest point from Regis, Noct at the foot of the table and me to his immediate right, but we instead were led to sit on either side of regis. It was nice, like we were eating as a family rather than just dining as king, price, and the ward of the king. We even talked casually, poking fun at Noct's table manners and joking about training courses and classwork.

For the first time in a very long time, it was like everything was completely normal. No politics, no arguments, nothing but me and my family.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days passed so quickly that I felt like my head was constantly spinning. I was tasked with condensing my lab into a travel kit small enough to fit in a duffle bag for the road, which had seemed like an easier task than it turned out to be. I also had to figure out methods of carrying large amounts of volatile fluids, gases as well as curatives in a way that would be safe on a battlefield for me and my comrades but easily accessible during any attacks we may come in contact with. Mixing that with learning rapid-fire how to use the warp-weapon modus for battle was wearing on me and my nerves far too quickly.

Afterall, travelling long-distances while carrying weapons on your person was both dangerous and strenuous, so being able to conjure your weapon up only when you need it is a fairly useful trick.

As the days grew closer to our departure, there seemed to be an exponential growth in the tension of the Citadel. Noct stopped eating with Regis and spent most of his time either sparring with the rest of us or settled in my lab on the sofa, reading the reports Ignis had sent him or playing games on his phone in silence. There were multiple occasions that I felt the need to ask him if he was alright, but I kept myself in check. If he wanted to talk, he would.

When we piled in the Regalia with Regis's voice heavy on our minds, the feeling that I had before when he had asked me to go with Noct bloomed in my chest and I spent most of the first part of our trip holding back worried tears.

I will not cry. To cry is to worry and to worry is to wish someone else's death.

And then then the car stalled.

"Well that was certainly a series of events," Ignis says as he settles into the small nook of cooking materials at the edge of camp, falling into an easy routine as he dabbles over what to make for supper. We're all exhausted from pushing the Regalia and our hunting from earlier in the day, and I take no time in ripping my boots off and peeling my socks off. My feet are raw and blistered, so I clean my socks and hang them up on a makeshift drying rack near the fire before rubbing some balm on them, tossing the container to Gladio afterwards. Nia squabbles around the camp excitedly, trying to peck at my bandages as I tie them around each foot in turn, hoping that it will keep most of the swelling and rubbing to a minimum for tomorrow.

"Yea, you could say that again," Noct grumbles, depositing himself in a chair and peeling his own boots off as well as his jacket.

"Well hopefully the Regalia will be in top condition in the morning and we can move on a bit more smoothly from here on out." I didn't even bother trying to listen to the rest of the conversation as I pulled my duffel bag out from beside the tent and opened it out. I set up my little alchemy set, losing myself in the motions of melting down wax and infusing it with herbs. Once the balm was set aside to firm up, I moved to making my gas flasks and acid flasks. I was almost done filling my packs with glass vials when a spent match bounced off my forehead and I nearly knocked over a vial filled with boiling potion herbs.

Noct and Prom pointed at each other, obviously trying not to laugh. I silently laughed, chucking a twig at the two of them before leaping up, signaling Nia as I pounced Noct, wrestling him until I had him in a headlock, Prom dangling helplessly from Nia's beak by the back of his jacket. If he really wanted to, Noct could have tossed me off and over the haven below, but he was too busy laughing to do much of anything as he patted my arm, choking out an "uncle" when I squeezed tighter.

I motioned Nia to put Prom down, who sat cross-legged in defeat on the ground with a shit-eating grin. Ignis knocked the three of us on the top of the head with our plates before handing them over and we all sat around the fire for conversation and food.

Well, I really wasn't much for conversation. It's hard enough to go between eating and "talking" but without a place to set my plate and mug, I was very limited in what I could say, so I mainly just listened to the others talk as I finished my dinner and then fed Nia.

I try to stay up as long as I can, sitting on the ground by the fire with my sketchbook, but once Nia comes trotting over and tucks herslef into a ball, using her beak to pull me into her like a warm nest, it becomes a losing battle. The boys had long since settled in the tent, and the bright stars seem to glitter on for miles as I listen to the crackle of the fire and soft breathing, ever so often dotted with a loud snore. When Nia's whistle-breathing starts, I'm lulled into sleep almost immediately, tucking myself into her feathers and cuddling her neck like a body pillow.

In my dream, I was in the Citadel's throne room watching Regis. He sat in a hunched position with his head in his hands, smoothing from his scalp to his chin and back up again like he was trying to scrub something off.

"You can't be so hard on yourself Regis," the voice was my mother's, coming over from the stairs, "you're doing everything you can." She's wearing armor like she used to when she was preparing for battle, her hands drumming along the vials strung across her chest in a nervous habit I knew all too well. Her fiery red hair was put in such a tight knot on the top of her head that her skin looked over stretched across the bones in her face.

I remember this day like it were yesterday.

"I would never have imagined I would have to send you to such a fate," Regis's voice crackled and he cleared his voice, "I'm so sorry Melenda."

My mother's eyes crinkled when she smiled, "you have no reason to worry, my king. We will clear the nest and return in time." her tone was light as a downe feather, "All I ask is that my daughter be cared for in my absence."

"Of course," he looked at her for the first time, "this kingdom will forever be her home, that you have my word. You've always been like a sister to me, afterall. "

But my mother never came back. The nest of daemons that had been destroying cities had been so much bigger than they had counted on. The beasts had the intelligence for ambush and guerilla warfare, and my mother had set a sort of bomb in the deepest recesses of the cavern where the bastards lived. A bomb made of noxious and explosive gas where she had been to pull the final trigger and lost her life to the flame. There had been seventeen casualties that day, and the kingdom had been ridden with grief thick enough to cut the air with a knife. Regis had stayed in his study that day after the funeral pyre and ceremony, the first time the world had not seen their king for 24 hours since the death of his wife.

I watched them pull her urn onto view and hand it to my father, whose face was stoic and pained. I watched him scatter her ashes to the wind. I watched in silence as the caskets were placed on funeral pyres, and when the fire was lit I heard screams.

I woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavy and clutching at my chest where a painful throb seemed to live under my skin. I pulled at my shirt, throwing it off my body so I was left in a tank top. A breeze wafted by and sent shivers through my body and Nia ruffled, moving to try and keep me warm. The softest glow of morning was beginning to surface, so I took heaping gulps of breaths to calm myself and to keep from crying in case one of the boys came out of the tent, both frustrated and tearful at Nia's nuzzling to try and calm me down.

After a few moments, I rummaged through my pack and pulled out some wipes, scrubbing at my face and then pulled out a hoodie, shoving it on before getting up to stretch out my shaky and stiff legs.

I took off, jogging around the haven a few times before throwing my hoodie back onto my pack and then taking my run off into a small clearing just beyond the dip in the hill. Nia followed me at my side, trotting and squaking as she tried to keep my pace, awkwardly too slow for her to run but too fast for her usual trotting speed. She eventually just started running, circling around me every so often to keep in a relative distance.

I ran until my lungs burned before tilting into a wide circle back towards the haven. I kept pushing, trying not to lose my momentum as I rounded the haven and collapsed onto the ground next to my pack, heaving in lungfuls of air.

"Well, it's odd to see someone running even before Gladio, I must say." I looked over to see Ignis, sipping on a mug of coffee.

 _You're up early_ I signed lazily.

"Usually," he pushed his glasses up with a smirk, "I do enjoy a moment or two of peace before I make breakfast, so I usually wake with Gladio before his morning run." He stands and offers me a mug of coffee, which I accept with enthusiasm. He offers cream and sugar jokingly, knowing I only drink my coffee black, and I settle into the folding chair across from him to await the remaining sunset. After some time, Ignis got up and started to bustle around the camp stove to make breakfast and I was left alone with my thoughts once more.

I didn't even realised I had completely zoned out until a hand on my shoulder made me jump and nearly topple out of the chair. My reaction made Prom jump just as high, and he let out a string of sorries so fast it made my head spin. I tried signing to him that it was fine and I'm alright but he was looking everywhere but at me. I clasped a hand to his shoulder and flicked his nose instead, hoping the smile on my face would tell him everything because I'm still way to tired for this shit.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" I heard Gladio huff out, stretching as he came up the side of the Haven in nothing but his jeans.

"Car," Noct Yawned from the tent, his hair disheveled, "then the rest."

"Specifically destroying a beast, then heading back for the Regalia," Ignis pushed his glasses up on his nose as he spoke before distributing bowls of fluffy breakfast omelettes around.

"Yea that," Noct came over and plopped in the seat next to me to eat, scraping chunks of vegetables off the lip of his bowl into mine while I did the same with my meat to his. If he's not going to eat his vegetables, he'll at least need the extra protein.

Iggy let out an exasperated sigh.

/

The walk to the clearing marked out on our map was grueling, but it wasn't far. The wraps I had put on my feet were helping, but they still felt blistered and raw. I noticed Prom was walking with a slight limp as well, and I couldn't help but feel for him. I don't know what kind of training he was subjected to before the trip so astrals know how high his pain tolerance is.

For his sake, I hope it's pretty high.

The beast we had to take down was huge and definitely did not like us being in its territory. No sooner did we come within it's sight, it charged. I barely registered what was happening before it was in range to sweep it's tusks at my face. I willed a shield into my hand and tucked it as close to my body as I could, trying to sink my feet in for some stability to stop the thing in its tracks. The force of the impact knocked the breath out of me and made my bones creak in protest, the dirt skidding under my feet.

Strength has never been my strong suit, so I was pretty damn proud of myself.

Gladio's sword knocked into it's face too close for comfort and nearly ripped my arm out of it's socket as I tumbled sideways, willing the shield away so I could attempt a roll and keep the momentum, placing as much distance between me and it as possible. My body ached in protest, lungs burning and slightly dizzy from the whole ordeal as I grabbed a vial from my bandolier and searched for an opening to throw it in.

I took two fingers and whistled loud, waiting until the others got the signal and cleared themselves from the blast zone before chucking the vial towards it's underbelly and willing my rifle to my hands, taking quick aim and squeesing the trigger.

A loud _bang_ rang out and flames clung to the beast's underbelly and hind legs, making it roar and stamp around, obviously pissed. It whirled around, saw me, and took charge once more. Adrenaline seared my skin and I ran towards it, willing my mother's scythe to my hands, the familiar click of the metal sliding open a welcome sensation.

Right before it reached me, I hit the dirt and leveled the blade to its leg. The blade dug in but didn't go through, dragging me under it in the dust until it hit the canyon wall. I summoned a dagger and carved at the underbelly, hearing the grunting of my the guys hacking away at the top and the sound of gunfire.

I barely got out from under it when it finally hit the ground for good.

The guys hollered in victory, all of us out of breath and looking a bit worse for wear but mostly in one piece. My jeans were torn and my arms were bloody and raw, but nothing was broken and my adrenaline rush was still keeping most of the pain at bay.

"That was awesome!" Prom hollered, his hand poised towards me for a high five. I missed his hand by what felt like a mile and slumped to the ground laughing, signing a sorry as much as my shaking hands would allow.

This is definitely different than in the training rooms.

"Here, take a sip of this, you look like you went through a meat grinder," Noct chuckled, tossing me a bottle of greyish liquid that smelled sweet. Just a simple potion that did a good job at patching up my scrapes and bruises for the most part.

No sooner did I take a swig of the bottle, Noct's phone rang. He mumbled something into the line and hung up, turning to the group and announcing that "the old man finished the Regalia." Gladio helped me off the ground and we all sluggishly made our way back out of the clearing and back towards Hammerhead, both exhausted and elated from our successful hunt. For now, we all had only two things on our mind: getting this trip back on the way and getting some lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

Seeing the sleek body of the Regalia creep out from the shop when we arrived had us all grinning like fools and put some pep in our step. We all parted ways, grabbing supplies, checking on Nia by where Dave was, and talking to Cid, for a few before rallying back up together at the small diner attached to Hammerhead for food. It took more than a little convincing to keep Noct from behind the wheel so we could sleep for the night, and the lumpy mattress wasn't nearly as comfortable as Nia, but it still was better than the rocky ground.

That being said, waking up with a migraine and finding out the shower didn't have hot water made me more than just a little grumpy. I chewed on a few herbs to numb the ache while I waited for the guys to get up and dressed, sitting in the field behind Dave's little shack to feed Nia some cherry tomatoes and greens while trying to run through her usual training regimine.

Being outside the castle walls gave her plenty of new running space to get distracted with.

"We're getting ready to head out" I heard Prompto as he jogged over, immediately setting Nia into a hyper, excited trot around him. She nuzzled him until he stoked her bill and ruffled her feathers on her neck.

 _I'm ready when you guys are_ I signed, a little slower than usual so he could understand. I clipped my tracker to Nia's harness and signaled for her to circle back to the shack until I called for her. Whenever I blow her whistle, a signal is sent to the box for her to come to me, and her tracking skills are second to none, but it still makes me nervous to know she'll be out here without me. I couldn't imagine losing her.

"I'm sure our Nia will be in good hands here," Iggy announced as he cautiously slid into the backseat, allowing Noct to drive.

 _I hope so_.

/linebreak/

We couldn't have been on the road for more than an hour or two before we stopped off at a small gas station to drop off a package for Cid. I mostly stayed near the car while Noct and Iggy wandered around talking to the locals, feeling very out of place. I had a small child come up to me at one point and try to talk to me, frustrated and annoyed when I tried, and failed, to communicate back. The kid obviously had never seen sign language before, and when I tried writing things down, he groaned out a "why can't you just talk?" A woman, who I assume was his guardian, apologized to me over and over as she yanked him away, telling him that he shouldn't be rude to "deaf" people and telling him to stay away from "people like me."

It made me feel self-conscious, like I was a freak.

From that point on, I just tried to ignore everyone passing by, which wasn't very many, and would just attempt a curt smile to anyone who tried to be polite. In the Citadel, mostly everyone who I had to interact with knew about me, and would either be patient enough to let me communicate how I needed to, or would just politely decline conversation with me if they were busy.

Out here, I felt like I was trapped and stared at in a way that made my skin crawl. Maybe this is how it feels to animals, except I could at least hear and understand the humans talking to me.

By the time we gathered up again, the sun was beginning to set and Iggy announced a hunt for us to look for once night falls. The location wasn't far from the gas station, and the pay was pretty good, which was the main reason they had agreed to it. A fresh rush of anxiety hit me at the prospect of hunting at night. I've seen some of the beasts that come out at night, and they're terrifying.

I steeled myself and followed the guys to get dinner anyways.

I let Gladio order for me this time, not really feeling up to searching for something I might like or writing down my order in my little notebook for the waiter. The booth we were sat at was too small for us all, so I was squished to the wall next to Noct and Prom, our plates practically stacked on top of each other. I ate half of my burger, all of Noct's veggies from his burger, and split my fries with Gladio so I could eat some of his onion rings. By the time we were outside, I was ready for a nap.

"I say we take a moment to let our food digest and then head out," Iggy announced. He was sitting comfortably on a park bench, drinking an Ebony from the vending machine. I followed suit, grabbing an Ebony and sitting cross-legged on the ground with my back propped on a pole. I thought idly about grabbing my alchemy kit, but the last thing I wanted to do was make the townsfolk even more wary of me than they already were, so instead I took out my little notebook and wrote down all the supplies I could sound off in my head that I had and created a list of all the things I would need to make later. Hopefully we'll be camping at a haven tonight, that last battle took a lot more than I thought it would and the last thing I want is to be in the brunt of battle without being properly prepared.

I'm only two-thirds through the tiny can, barely awake, when the guys jump up to get going. I brush myself off and chug the last of my coffee, tossing it in the rubbish and cracking my back before jogging up to them at the edge of the property.

I nearly tripped over a hole in the ground as I fumbled with the flashlight on my chest. I guess my frustration was more than evident, because after a few moments Ignis came over and switched it on for me, showing me a nifty little setting that turned the light on automatically in the dark and made me feel more than a little embarrassed.

When I was recovering from my illness as a kid, I used to throw tantrums that would leave me bedridden for days because I've always hated when people pity me or try to do everything for me. The doctors would scold me for being stubborn like my mother and there were more than a couple of times I was smacked on the knuckles for trying to walk around the halls instead of using my wheelchair.

The things that used to piss me off the most were when people would try to feed me, bathe me, dress me; things that I could do on my own with little effort. As I got older and my body healed, the number of things increased to the point that Regis had a single handmaid assigned to me, who mostly just helped me into formal clothes at events or gathered and cleaned my laundry each week.

"You cannot know someone else as well as you'd think, little one," my mother used to say, "You must stand on your own two feet, because you alone know how much weight you can carry."

It took us a few minutes of jogging in wide circles before we found our hunt: about five bulbous fire balls with bad attitudes. My first instinct had me strip off my bandolier and watch it fade into our fetch modus, the last thing we need is for one of those things to get too close and I end up on my back a few yards away, burnt to a crisp. From there, I set myself at a relatively good distance back and summoned my rifle, aiming for the tiny fleshy looking sacs at the center of the gas-made bulbous bodies of the creatures in front of me until one hit the dust in a shower of embers.

I continued my shots, side stepping and kneeling as needed to get a good aim without putting a bullet in one of the guys legs by accident. I was so concentrated on what I was doing that I nearly got my head swiped off by a huge creature with a grotesque face that dripped with slimy drool and had a body of a man, a set of brass gauntlets on its hands.

The gauntlet just barely clipped my shoulder, but the force behind the swing knocked me off balance and had me toppling sideways in the grass almost on top of one of the fire beasts just as Gladio took a swing at it. I could see him struggle to lose momentum on his swing, twisting his arms so he wouldn't cleave me in half. The tip of the blade cut my shirt and still managed to hit the damn fire bulb, knocking it into Ignis, who made quick work of it with his lance. I could barely collect my wits before Gladio was grabbing me up off the ground, shouting something in the direction of the hulking man-blob. Blood was pounding in my ears as adrenaline tunneled my vision to where Noct and Prom were running around the creature, trying to take out its kneecaps from the looks of it. Ignis was running towards them, and after a few moments I realised Gladio was trying to get my attention.

"Are you okay?" he shouted over the sound of metal scraping and shots being fired. I nodded my head a little too enthusiastically, shaking out of his grip and summoning my mother's scythe. That seemed to be all the encouragement he needed, letting out a war cry as he charged towards the others with his sword poised over his head.

I sprinted as fast as my legs would let me, carefully holding the scythe at an angle as to not catch on a rock on the ground and send me tumbling. I twisted the two handguards in opposite directions, shortening the staff by a few inches as I aimed to hook the blade on the creatures left leg. I took to the air as soon as I was close enough, throwing all my weight forward at the back of its leg, satisfaction ringing in my ears as I felt the blade slip through flesh and the thing let out a deafening roar as it tipped backwards.

The blade didn't completely sever the leg and I was jerked back with it when it fell, the momentum finishing the cut once it was fully on its back on the ground. I rolled in the dirt to avoid the barage of blades that came in from three directions once it was downed, lungs burning and body aching. I lay in the grass for what felt like an eternity, listening to the gurgling sound of the beast dissipating.

"Anna?" I heard Noct not far from me. I waved my hand in the air and realised my flashlight had shut off for some reason, reaching down and skimming my fingers against the top to find it was shattered. I wonder if we'll be able to get a new one soon.

"Anna? Where are you?" the concern in his voice made my skin crawl, but when I tried to lift myself a sharp pain shot through my back. I must have injured my shoulders when I got jerked back.

Then all four of them hollered. I wiped my hand on my shirt and put my fingers to my mouth to whistle, nearly gagging at the awful taste. I was barely aware of footsteps and lifted one arm up so they could see me.

Then there were lights in my face.

"You know," Gladio huffed as he and Prom helped me off the ground, "you really need to stop getting hurt or lost. We'll never make it through this trip at this rate."

I smacked the back of his head, the motion shooting pain in my shoulders. He just grinned like a fool back at me. Once I was on my feet I was fine, albeit covered in dirt and some sort of ichor. A few swigs of an elixir as we were walking fixed my shoulders up nice, but exhaustion was quickly catching up with me.

With the way th guys were weaving and slumped, I'd say they felt the same.

I used my last burst of energy to steal the shower first when we got back to the station and grabbed a room, and collapsed on the lumpy mattress in an oversized T-shirt without a care in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up, I was in the hotel room alone. The sun was relatively high in the sky, sending shards of light through the room where the curtains didn't match up or were hanging haphazardly from their rods. I untucked myself where I had curled into a small ball in the middle of the night, my limbs popping and creaking in protest. At the edge of the bed was Gladio's jacket and at the foot of the other bed was prompto's shoes, so they couldn't have gone far.

I nearly walked out to the foyer in just my nightshirt, stumbling around the room to find my duffel bag so I could throw on some pants and tie up my hair. There were really only three things on my mind: finding the boys, getting food, and checking on Nia.

Out in the lobby I found Prompto upside-down on a lounge chair with his face in his phone. I poked his feet, making him let out a shout and flip over onto the floor.

"You're awake!" he grinned like a fool, rubbing his backside, "how'd you sleep?"

 _Like the dead_ I smiled, _where's the guys?_

"Iggy went to get some food for the road, I think Gladio's out there somewhere flirting, I'm not sure where Noct went."

 _You don't know where Noct is?_ I narrowed my eyes at him _that's kind of our job dumbass._

He frowned at my hands and my frustration only grew when I realised he probably couldn't even tell I was insulting him. I stormed out, Noct wouldn't have gone far so he might be at the shack or something.

I jogged around Dave's shack, giving him a small wave as I came around, and found Noct lying on the ground with Nia. I should have guessed he would have taken off somewhere to nap, that man could sleep for a year if you'd let him.

I kicked at his boots, scaring Nia. She jumped and fluttered her wings, knocking Noct awake and causing him to crack his head on the ground. I bent over, holding my knees and laughing so hard it hurt.

"I'm dead," Noct deadpanned, spreading his arms out on the ground, "I've been killed. Taken down by my own men."

I kicked his boot again for good measure, waiting for him to face me before signing _dama queen_ and helping him up out of the dirt. Nia had taken to fluttering about, pecking at an insect that flew around taunting her just out of reach.

Sometimes I think she's a little special.

"Well I guess it's time to get back on the road then," Noct groaned, stretching out.

 _Food first_ , _and I have to feed Nia._

"Dave fed her earlier, she's crazy for cucumbers apparently."

 _Those are her favorite, but she can't have them often._

Noct made a disgusted face, obviously disgusted by the thought of eating vegetables for breakfast. Or any meal for that matter.

It took seconds to find Iggy, he was filling up the Regalia, and what felt like an hour to find Gladio, a larrge feat considering how small the station was. For such a big guy, he knows how to make himself sparse.

We decided to wait until we hit Galden Quy to stop and get food, knowing that it would be a straight shot and wouldn't take that long. Noct and I stopped in the shop before we headed out and grabbed a few granola bars and some drinks for the road to tie up all over until then, and then we set off on the road with Ignis behind the wheel.

It was hot out, and the feeling of the wind whipping around with the top down was more than welcome, even as I struggled to tie my hair up so it wasn't smacking Noct or Gladio's faces. Just when it was starting to feel cramped and I started to get antsy with boredom, the smell of fish and saltwater smacked my senses and I couldn't help my excitement. I stood up, using Iggy and Prompto's headrests as leverage so I wouldn't tumble backwards. Just beyond the rocks and cliff faces was the ocean.

I was seeing the actual ocean, and it was more beautiful than the photos.

Iggy hollered at me to sit down just as we went through a tunnel cropped out from the bridging sections of hills. I flopped back, scaring Noct awake and nearly crushing my tailbone on the seat belt buckle. There was nothing more in this world that I wanted to do then to dig my feet in the hot sand and watch the water, suddenly wishing Nia were here.

I'm not sure the tourists would like a hyperactive chocobo running the beaches though, and I don't want to draw more attention to us. Maybe next time.

The closer the Regalia got to the parking lot, the more my excitement grew and I wasn't surprised to see Noct perk up when he saw the water. I know it won't be long before he drags us all to a pier so he can fish, I can practically feel the energy coming off him. After all, this was the same guy who got busted when he was twelve trying to fish out of the koi pond in Lady Lunafreya's backyard during a visit.

My excitement for the wedding was even stronger than the sight of the water. I couldn't wait to see Luna, to see them together, to see Ravus again.

"Not so fast you two" Ignis' voice cut through just as Noct and I started to take off towards the water, "First we must check on the status on our ship and then we can leisure about."

 _Killjoy_ Noct signed to me, rolling his eyes and I mimicked a laugh.

 _We'll have time to fish afterwards_ I smiled in return as we made our way to the main area, _We can sparr on the beach tonight too if you want_

"Now you sound like Gladio" he laughed, "you're on."

We barely got halfway across the docks when we heard someone talking about a ban on ships leaving or coming to dock. It figures nothing would actually go according to plan, especially since the car trouble. We kept on towards the edge of the dock where a lanky man in a butler's suit confirmed the block and we were just about to gather on the sidelines to discuss our options when a heavily accented man introduced himself as Dino and began to proposition a way to get around the ban if we did him a favor. I tuned him out and zoned out while watching the waves. The sun was beginning to set and it painted bright purples and reds across the water, making the surface sparkle like a giant swirling bottle of glitter.

I used to wish I could live somewhere near here, maybe a hut on the edge of the water or a beach house. Mom used to tell me about Altissia where she had grown up, a city of water. After our sparring sessions she would lay on the gym floor with me and tell me about how in the summer it would be so humid and the sun would beat against the waterfalls, making them look like giant mirrors. She had promised to take me there someday when I was older. Here I am, so close yet so far away still.

A hand on my elbow snapped me out of my daze and I realised Ignis was gently leading me away with the rest of the group, gracefully removing his grip as soon as I was aware of our movement and letting me walk. Dusk was descending fast and Gladio and Prom were bickering back and forth about whether we all should sleep at the hotel, the camper or pitch a tent on the mountainside just passed the beach.

"Oh come on! It's not that bad princess, the great outdoors will do you good." Gladio chuckled, giving him a firm push that nearly had him hitting the sand face first.

 _I vote on camping_ I signed to Noct, who was pouting about not being able to fish yet. He shrugged in return and then signed back _I just want to sleep_.

In the end, we decided to sleep in the camper at the edge of the beach, which was entirely too small in my opinion. I blew my whistle while Iggy started up the stove and got to work on preparing dinner and after what seemed like an eternity I could see Nia fluttering towards camp excitedly. She ruffled her feathers and nuzzled her beak into my hair and squeaked, making me giggle.

 _I missed you too girl_ I signed in between her nuzzles and rubbed her beak to calm her down.

"The chocobo's back!" Prom practically threw himself out the door and I glared at him so fast he literally skidded in the sand, face red.

 _I just calmed her down_ I signed with a scowl _and her name is Nia_.

"S-sorry" he rubbed the back of his neck, "I just got excited."

I took a deep breath to let my face soften and signed _It's okay, just don't get her started, it's almost bedtime._ I froze and wanted to laugh at myself. I sound like a mom talking about her baby.

We all ate rice and curry, played a couple rounds of King's Knight and then made our ways one after another to bed. As the darkness descended it got colder and colder and I half thought about trying to squeeze into the camper with the guys. Astrals know there would be more than enough body heat to go around. Gladio alone is like a giant hot water bottle at night.

I snuggled into Nia's feathers instead, lettig her tuck me under her chin and swaddled myself in a soft blanket from my bag in the car. Her soft nazally whistling and the gentle warmth lulled me into such a sound sleep that when I woke up the next morning Ignis had already almost finished breakfast and Noc was sitting at the outside table on his phone with Prompto already.

"Hey there," Noct waved, "For a minute there we didn't think you'd wake up." I yawned and slowly untucked from my nest, picking feathers out of my hair and rubbing my eyes.

 _Like you have any room to judge_ I signed lazilly _bring me food._

"That would be my job," Iggy came out of the camper and handed us heaping bowls, starting with Noct of course. As if on cue, Gladio came from around the camper, his lower half covered in sand from his morning jog. Nia Jumped up and ruffled her feathers, obviously ready for her own breakfast, and pushed her beak into my side and under my arm as I tried to not dump my food onto the beach. I huffed and sat my bowl on the step and pushed her beak from me, signing for her to wait while I went inside for vegetables. I set a dish with greens, a bell pepper, half a cucumber and a chunk of leftover tomato and then dove headfirst into my breakfast to try and tame the growling in my stomach. I barely even tasted the food, much to my comrades amusement as Gladio laughed. I didn't even realise how hungry I was, grabbing a second bowl out of the pot and downing it just as quickly.

Once our bellies were full and we stretched out, Iggy pulled up a map on his phone and dissected the location for some sort of gem Dino wanted to bribe us for. The location was close enough that it was deemed we would all walk there. Iggy made it a big deal to remind us that our budget was slim and we would need to save gil wherever we could- including, I guess, in gas- and he pointed us in the direction of the gem, following on the right side of the group. I took to the rear of the group, debating on riding Nia to the spot. She stayed by the camper picking her feathers and ruffling in my direction until I was out of sight. I felt a small pinch of pride at how well trained she is.

She'll be safer there too.

The walk was a lot further than Iggy made it seem. It wasn't that it was particularly far away from the camper, per say, but the gem required us to hike up a hillside that was nearly 90 degrees straight up from the ground. To make matters worse, I didn't tie my shoes tight enough when I put them on this morning so my feet were sliding around and I nearly fell a few times before I got frustrated and threw a stone at Gladio's feet so he could signal the others to wait a second. The last thing I want is to slow us down, but I'm not going to be any faster or useful at this rate. I frustratingly yanked on the laces, trying to ignore the pain in my fingers as I did so. A gust of wind blew up and around us, nearly knocking me off balance and whipping my cheeks red with my hair.

"What the hell was that?" Prompto blurted out, his hands on either side of his hair as if it were going to blow away.

"Probably because we're in a natural wind tunnel between the two mountains, nothing more" Iggy straightened his glasses and brushed some dirt off his jacket and before long we were hiking up again. A sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach hit me and I wondered if he was right. I'd seen my fair share of beasts in my lifetime, my mother used to quiz me on them constantly growing up.

When we got to the point on the map where this mineral was located, I wanted to punch Iggy. A giant bird-like creature was laid on the flattest part of the mountainside with its wings lazily slumped to either side, providing a path around its sleeping form just big enough for a person to sneak by. On the other side of the path was a dropoff that would surely cripple anyone who fell if they managed to survive, and the way the beast's wing twitched when my boot crunched on some loose rocks didn't make me want to jump at the opportunity to shimmy past.

 _Let's get this over with_ Noct signed to me and I grabbed the sleeve of his jacket before he could start walking.

 _Too dangerous, big bird and a death drop_ I hastily signed back _I'll go with Specks, you stay here._

 _Fat chance_ he rolled his eyes, but didn't seem to be in a hurry once Gladio and Prompto signed their agreement (Prompto stumbling to remember how to sign and just resorting to nodding his head so hard I thought he might injure himself). Before Noct could argue anymore, I took to the small path with my heart in my throat.

The path was big enough to walk normally on, but the feeling of the bird's breathing kicking up dust did nothing for the anxiety. I half thought about trying to reach for Iggy's hand, but thought better of it as we made our way around. I wouldn't want him to think of me like a child.

The deposit was barely ten feet from the bird and was crumpled so it was easy to snag a couple gems about the size of my palm. I would have completely overlooked it- just more rocks on the ground until you wipe the dirt away to see the shining surface beneath.

Just as we began to make our way back, my boot sunk into a dip in the ground and I stumbled, nearly face planting into a shrub. Thankfully, Iggy had the reflexes to grab me by the arm before I hit the dirt, but unfortunately didn't have the balance to actually keep the both of us upright in the process.

So I managed to tumble and chuck a chunk of the gem straight at the sleeping bird's forehead while Iggy crash landed in the shrub he tried saving me from.

Wind kicked up all around us, whipping dust and debris around so violently that all I could do is curl up with my arms over my face. I waited to feel claws, a beak, something come after me and tear me to shreds.

Then the winds died down and I realised that the beast had just taken to the air, watching as it's massive form cut through the clouds and disappeared in the distance. A bad feeling settled in my stomach.

"Dude! That was amazing!" I heard Prompto's voice hollar out from nearby, followed by Gladio's grunting reply as he cracked him in the head, something about how dangerous that could've been. For once I kind of agree with the big guy, but I shake the numbness in my hands and help Iggy out of the shrubbery so we can grab some ore and get the hell out of there.

/

"This is actually really well made" Prompto said from his perch upsidedown on the hotel bed, examining the bangle Dino had given us "for helping out."

"It looks kinda like some of the expensive jewelry I used to see in the windows of the shops in the center of town. I've always wanted one just to feel fancy."

"Well you can have it if you want it," Noct grumbled from his corner of the bed with a yawn, "I don't really want it."

"Dude you serious?" Prom almost cracked his head on the floor trying to look up at the sleepy prince, "this is, like, super fancy stuff here."

"It's all yours. I'm gonna crash."

"It has been quite the day," Ignis pushed Prompto's feet so he would flip off the bed, "we should rest, we leave for Altissia first thing in the morning."

 _I'm so excited_ I could've squealed at the excitement, _I can't wait to see Luna and Ravis_.

Dino was very generous with our sleeping arrangements, going as far as to get us each our own room for the night.

I fell asleep with excitement and hope heavy in my chest.


End file.
